


Rainbow Ball

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow: "How long have you been practicing?"<br/>Tara: "Always, I mean, since I um, was little... my, my mom used to, she um, she had a lot of power, like you." (Quote from BtVS S4E10 Hush)</p><p>Part of my BtVS Childhood Drabbles series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Ball

 

 **Rainbow Ball**  

 

 

“Mom, it’s beautiful.” Tara stared in awe at the shiny ball her mother made. “It’s like a rainbow ball.”

Mom chuckled softly. “It does have all the rainbow colors.”

Tara pointed a small finger at the glowing ball hanging in the air. “Can I make one like it?”

“I’ll teach you how.”

The happiness that burst within her diminished just as fast. “Mom? Are these powers evil?”

Mom’s smile dimmed but she didn’t answer. 

“Dad said… that these powers come from an evil place inside us.” Tara didn’t like when her mother’s face darkened like that. “That’s why they’re evil.”

“Tara, look at the ball,” Mom instructed gently.

Tara looked hard at the beautiful colors meshing together inside the floating ball. She’d never seen something as gorgeous in her life.  

“Do you think a power that can make beautiful things like this could be evil?” 

“No, but Dad…”

“Not everything Dad says is true.” Mom was so strong. She helped Tara be strong, too. But after she died, it was hard to be strong anymore.

Seventeen-year-old Tara felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She stared at the rainbow ball she created up in the dark attic where her father wouldn’t look for her.    


End file.
